


HongHwa

by tinywoojoong



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Annoying Mingi, Cute, Didn't expected, Florist Kim Hongjoong, Fluff, Loud Wooyoung, M/M, Mingi and Yunho are housemates, Nice brother Yeosang, Rider Park Seonghwa, San and Jongho will in another chapter, Wooyoung and Yeosang are florist and housemate, Yunho cute, enemy becomes lover, imaginary boyfriend, seongjoong, they still had no idea who is who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinywoojoong/pseuds/tinywoojoong
Summary: "Wow you're really ugly.""Same to you."[Hwaa.43]:please be my boyfriend, Hong
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Seonghwa

"So, where do you wanna go?" 

Park seonghwa just silence, his finger tapping on his helmet while he's thinking. His eyes wondered around him, tried to find some interesting things.

"Maybe we should head to the park."

"Park? Pft like that Park Seonghwa?" Yunho mocking on the jokes make Mingi, sat besides his motorcycle slapped his arms and try not to surpassed his laugh too. 

"Don't make him mad, hoe." He said whispered but enough to Seonghwa heard it. He just grip the holds and wear his black helmet. He started yhe engine make the duo started to panic.

"Seong—"

"Just follow." He said sternly and suddenly speed make him vanished from the busiest car on the road. Mingi started to panic and grab his motorcycle.

"You make him mad, bro! What the fuck?!" 

"Well, I was joking duh. Didn't know he's made—"

"Just shut up!" He speed his ride, left Yunho behind that still struggle to start the engine. He forgot the key.

🍃

"Flower park, hmm?" Mingi said when he found Seonghwa already crouched in front of the bushes of flower. Well, the red flowers. It's not like a rose, but the bright colour make it attracted and the smells so good to sniff. Not to strong but not to wavy, really suitable for those who have an allergies.

"So who's belongs this park though? Its full of flowers."

"I don't know. I did went this park before but never found this one." He said, still sniffing the flower.

"Oh.." He crouched down besides him and try to sniff it. His eyes bulge out when the scent of flower so soft. "What is this flower?" His nose never stop sniffing make his face almost inside the bushes.

Seonghwa just shrugged and watchinh his friend almost want to eat the flower just chuckled. "You better watch your face if you don't wanna bees kissing you."

"Wha—" Mingi spontaneously stepped back make him stumbled on his back when Seonghwa mentioned his bully. "Bro you gotta be kidding me."

"Well, who knows. Bees and flowers will never separated. Just warning you though you better thanks to me." He said sarcastically and stood up after crouching for long times. He had picked one flower and put under his nose to sniff again, while he closed his eyes. 

"So where the fuck is Yunho again?" Seonghwa opened his eyes and turned around, realized that his loud friend didn't catch up.

While Yunho...

"Uncle you look fat!"

"Uncle upsie me! Upsie me!"

"Ohh.. man his bicycle is awesome!!"

Yunho just face palmed on the bench while waiting his friends to catching up, he was lost from track and dropped on kindergarten park. One of the teacher from there was excused and ask Yunho to take care of the kids while she having a business in the toilet. 

"Hyung, I'm sorry hyungg~ help meee~!!"


	2. Hongjoong

"We lost one!! Hyung we lost one!!"

Kim Hongjoong startled at the sudden high pitched noise, make him turned around and found Wooyoung with vase and gloves on both his hands, breath uncontrollably. Of course with his handsome cute panic face.

"What? What lost?" He asked while he grab the vase and the gloves from the younger, put it on the table.

"The flower— no, your baby! Your baby, hyung!! one flower is.. GONE!!"

Hongjoong faced him and grabbed his shoulder, staring him with full of seriously face. "Which one my baby?"

Yeosang on the table just face palmed, he really wanna throw all this roses' stem plus thorns onto them. He doesn't have any mood for a drama.

Wooyoung also grabbed Hongjoong's shoulder and faced him with full of... panic face. "Red flower with faintly cute aromatically scent. YOUR FIRST BABY!!"

Hongjoong gasped and dropped on the floor, dramatically. "Oh man. No.. No.. You joking—"

"I'm not joking, hyung!" Wooyoung also dropped besides him and grip his hands. "I've counted all of them. Last night it was 57, and now its.. ITS 56!! SOMEONE HAD PLUCKED IT OUT!!!"

Hongjoong covered his eyes m, acting that he was in cry while Wooyoung just hold his shoulder and rested his forehead on it.

"How can this happen, Woo? How am I gonna make it... RIGHT??! Oh Woo my brothee I'm.. I'm.. I AM SADD~!!"

A sudden 'ding' was heard make Yeosang turned his head. A smelled like a fresh bake cake lingering in the shop and Yeosang took it out from the oven. It was a chocolate cake, Hongjoong's favorite one.

"Guys just cut the drama already the cake is done."

The tiny duo furiously stood up and rushed to the cake, before Yeosang hit their head with their spatula.

🍃

"Seriously though, who the fuck plucking my baby??! You know how hard I'm produced them with my blood sweat and tears, they almost grown up and somebody picked her?? How badly I am wanna kill that person." Hongjoong bite harshly on the sponge cake, feeling distressed when someone messed his flower. Wooyoung just shrugged and continuously biting and gulping the cake, didn't care the chocolate cream messed around his lips, and some on his forehead.

"Maybe it's just some kids. You know, your 'baby' are really pretty red can distracted their sight and... I don't know, disgusting?" Yeosang says while he licked his finger that coated with chocolate cream. 

Hongjoong staring him like he wanna ripped him apart. "Disgusting you say?" 

"You disgusting. Not that flower. You treat them like its your... I don't know, like your husband. I assumed if that flower is a human you surely sucking his dick. EVERYDAY."

Wooyoung choked on his cake, his hands started to waving like he was drowned in the lake. He trying to find a glass of water to gulping his cake in his throat. Hongjoong rushing get a glass and shoved it into his mouth.

"Thank goodness... Fuck who says banana just now??!"

Yeosang just rolled his eyes, munching another slice of cake. "Me, why? Wanna fight?"

🍃 

Hongjoong crouched in front of his favorite bushes aka his baby and his eyes started to wavery. Oh, how he love his flower-no-name-yet so much. He just finished counting his 'babies' and it is true, its 56 left.

"I'm so sorry for not protecting you, baby. I swear I'll find you a perfect place, so close between us.." He said while his finger tenderly touch the leaves, smiling.

His baby was his first founder, it means he did created a new masterpiece, where he created a new first generation flower, a mix from roses' sperms and... mixes from variety flowers and some animal poops. I mean fertilizer lol don't freak out. He loves using natural fertilizers.

Hongjoong is a florist that full of passion, full of dream and really have a high spirit when it comes to nature. Whatever kind of plants, whatever kind of flower, he really admired them and doesn't have any time to fanboying over kpop groups. But he did enjoyed listened all Red Velvet songs. Thanks to Wooyoung that betrayed to BTS.

Shush.

He sniffed the red flower under his nose and closed his eyes, his first invention were really succeed, but for now he didn't want to revealed it yet to the public since he still confused to put the name. He did planned to put his own name on it but it seems weird to him. Yeosang totally agreed with it.

So he just sit and wait and take care of his baby for now, until he found the perfect name for her. He smiled when his favorite scent hit his nostrils and kiss one of the flower. Surely they're lucky got a kiss from Kim Hongjoong everyday, everytime.

What the fu—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the mistakes English is not my first language


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not edited.

**[Hwaa.43]**  
_Hey, u awake?_

Hongjoong peeked over his pajamas he wore, and brightly smiled when his crush-unknown-online-friend chatting him. He rushed to done with his pajamas and grabbed his phone.

**[HongHong_98]**  
_Yep. Lucky u_  
_So 'ssup?_

He plopped his body on his bed while staring at three dots popping on the screen, means another person was typing.

**[Hwaa.43]**  
_Nthg better i guess_  
_Just bored since i can't sleep_

Hongjoong started to think to replied and just typing what's on his mind.

**[HongHong_98]**  
_U missed me don't u?  
HEHE_

He can't believe what was he typing about. Well since he knew this person since last year and they loves to tease and flirt each other, so why not him tried to 'bait' him.

**[Hwaa.43]**  
_Well yup  
Guess its been 2 days we haven't chat  
And it feels like two years for me :( _

And now Hongjoong squealing like a monkey, on his bed. He surely red right now, he took a moment to scream on his pillow and started to reply.

**[HongHong_98]**  
_Aww u cute  
Well i miss u 2  
Damn_

"Oh my god i can't believe this aahhh~!!" He screamed but not too loud, afraid to wake up anyone in this house.

Aka Yeosang that sleep peacefully and beautifully in another room.

And Wooyoung still can heard he still playing overwatch, beating the pro gamer name Justin Seagull.

**[Hwaa.43]**  
_Nah u cute  
Y we can't be boyfren rn :(  
U r cute and nice :(( _

"Woah this dude, seriously.." He whispered with his smuggling smile never vanished on his face. 

**[HongHong_98]**  
_I'm ugly n meanie :(  
If u meet me I'm afraid u'll fainted  
Cus I'm ugly asf _

**[Hwaa.43]**  
_who cares?  
We had been known each other since last year  
Idc u ugly or wat  
ur heart is pretty for me to stole it  
CIAAAAA~_

Hongjoong just giggling over the chat, this guy really hilarious, he think. 

**[Hwaa.43]**  
_Be my boifren, hong  
I promised I'll luv u like u imagined before_

He paused at the moment, thinking about the proposed make his heart stopped for awhile. He haven't being in relationship before and this guy, asking him to be his boyfriend, make him thrilled.

**[HongHong_98]**  
_Idk, hwa  
U r nice to me, i like u too  
But.. R u really srs bout dis?_

His heart started to beat faster when the three dots dancing on the screen. He throw his phone but not to hard just enough away from him and huggingg his pillow. A sudden 'ding' was heard make him more nervous than before. He grabbed his phone and read it.

**[Hwaa.43]**  
_nope im jokin  
OFC IM SRS ASF Y IM JOKIN IN THIS  
OWLY NITE _ 😬 _plis be my boyfren, hong_ 😔❤ 

"Oh wow, okay he no jokes bout this.." He says while his fingers nervously typing on the screen.

**[HongHong_98]**  
_Ok  
I accept_

Hongjoong biting his lips, when he see that three dots again. He never expected this happen now, he wished that he didn't replied his message at the first place.

But who cares lol.

 **[Hwaa.43]**  
_(• • •)_

🍃

"And now you smiling like a donkey." Comment Yeosang at the lovely morning, watching the elder grinning unknown. The shop opened early than their thoughts, Wooyoung extremely being grumpy because wake up early in the morning is no no to him. He hates it. And about 30 minutes before, he missing nowhere.

"Well it's good for your health tho. How 'bout you try to smile for me? Hmm?"

Yeosang just snorted and shook his head. "Never mind. Better I just puked on your pot rather than smiling on you. Disgusting."

"What the—"

"HEY~ GOOD MORNING EVERYONE~~!!! I bought some CUPCAKES AAARRGHHH CUPCAKES!!!" Wooyoung finally came from god nowhere and shouted for no reason, yeah maybe because of that cupcakes, he got hysteria.

For dental sakes.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Yeosang and grab one cupcake with blue icing.

"I stole it. Of course I buy it duh. To celebrate my victory!!"

Hongjoong looked him with disbelief, snorted. "Since when you went to school, bro."

"Not school stuffs. I.. Finally won against that stupid Seagull."

"Seagull?" 

"Since when you catching seafood?"

Wooyoung just face palmed and grab one of chocolate cupcake with durian icing on top. "Never mind then. What ever it is, I finally beat over Justin Seagull. I made it!"

🍃

Its night at 9 o'clock, when Hongjoong cornered himself at the shop with his big cushion on his laps and phone on his hands, texting.

**[Hwaa.43]**  
_Hey darling ❤_

Hongjoong can stop squealing for that nickname, gladly he can't see his face right now. Like a pumpkins.

**[Hwaa.43]**  
_Bet u got red face huh? ;)  
I luv u ehe ❤_

**[HongHong_98]**  
_Stop it  
U r disgusting_

"I swear to god this guy is really cute ergh!" He gritted his teeth, he feels hot for just a simple 'i love you' from him.

He so cringed.

 **[Hwaa.43]**  
_But u luv me don't u?  
Its oky we r couple now ;)_  
❤❤❤❤

**[HongHong_98]**  
_Yea  
I luv u too ❤_

"OH MY GODDD I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!" he screamed and hugging his cushion, he throw his phone away, his heart never stop beating faster. But he can't help it to smile, and hide his face again into the cushion and bite it. 

"Hyung, are you okay?? Who's screaming just now??" Asked Wooyoung with his panic voice, Hongjoong just confusely stare and immediately grabbed his phone.

"N-Nothing!! I-I mean, I'm okay!! Don't worry.." He said panicked. "And what are doing here?! Where's Yeosang??!"

"Relax, hyung. Yeosang went to shop, and I have a bad news, hyung."

"What?"

Wooyoung inhaled and sighed. "Its 55. Someone plucked your flower, again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its hard than I thought omg I'm crying


	4. Chapter 4

"You... Are totally weird." Said Mingi while he finished with his showering, watching the elder sniffing for same flower last night.

And he never see Seonghwa smiled for non stop, since yesterday. No derp face like usual.

Seonghwa on his bed just ignored him, while he keep sniffing the red flower and closed his eyes and his mind wandering about someone. And he smiled again like an idiot, surely make Mingi feels goosebumps on it. 

"So.. Uhm hyung. Emm, I kinda— n-no I... M-My shirts were—"

"You wanna borrow? Go on."

Mingi bulged his eyes out, didn't believe what was he heard before. "W-What?"

"Don't make me say no. You want it or nah?" And now, derp serious sternly face of Seonghwa appeared on his face make the younger gulped. He kinda miss that face actually.

He nodded instantly and grab anything on the closets, including the boxers. Well Mingi type is extremely lazy when it comes to laundry. Not until Yunho came with his iconic pan and bang it to his face. 

"Thanks bro. I promised I'll return it back to you, smooth and pretty."

"Yeah yeah whatever now shuh." Seonghwa now laying on his bed and sniffing again, didn't care of what Mingi had done with his closet. Mingi already rushed to his bedroom.

🍃

"What are you doing?"

Seonghwa turned his head, smiling to Yunho that already yunho.exe.error besides the kitchen door.

I mean, he was stunned by a gorgeous never seen Seonghwa smile before and now its exist, bless them.

Seonghwa closed the tap and carefully put the mini jar of water, on the table. He fished a packet of crystal baby and put it into the jar.

Yunho still can't process what happened to his hyunghyung and still stonely stood at the door.

"Wait for 5 minutes and it'll grow bigger. Okay set!" He shoved his phone after reading the instructions and grabbed his jar and rushed to his bedroom. Never forget to gave a kiss on Yunho's cheek and whispering good night to him.

And Yunho already fainted before Mingi came from the toilet and panickly screamed watching Yunho on the floor.

🍃

"How's your feeling after got kissed by hyung." Asked Mingi in the morning, teasing Yunho that angrily munching his cereals in the morning.

"Seriously that guy is weird as fuck!" He said punching the table make the group of ants that enjoyed slurping on leaked milk on the table got a heart attack and run away.

"I know, right? Like last night I asked him to borrow his shirt and he without hesitantly, and never happened before, he said yes!"

"Yes! Wait what?"

"Yes!! While he said that I stole everything. Not that everything, I do left him some boxers, some shirts, pants. Hehe." Mingi happily giggled and munching his bread, until he felt a sudden hit on his head. "Ow! What?!"

"You didn't do your laundry again, aren't you?"

Mingi stoned, stopping his munching, he was fucked up. He knew he shouldn't bring the story in front of him now and Yunho started to stand up slowly, not leaving his eyes staring at oh so feary Mingi.

"Uhm, h-hey hyung i love your hair. Seriously though where did you get you—"

Rest in peace with Mingi's laziness.

🍃

_Where r u?  
I miss u :(  
Baby~  
R u busy?  
I'm sory for interrupt  
I just miss u already :(  
Hey~  
Baby hong~_

"Why he didn't reply yet? Is he busy? He just work at home just running some business, fully time with his phone or something.. Is that job really busiest at all?" He muttered pouting his lips reading his messages that never get any reply from his imaginary boyfriend since morning.

He lock his phone and shoved it into his pocket, sighed heavily and staring at the dark sky. Its almost 7, he already blocked his friends' number so they can't contacting him for now. He just wanna have some time with his boyfriend.

He imagined how he will be met with his boyfriend, face to face. He surely dead at the first place. He never have any experience having a partner. He admits he were totally nervous as fuck when it comes to it. Even though that he looks tough guy with derp face 24 hours, but when it comes to date he surely nervous like kid entering preschool at the first time. Fear, anxious, wanted to cry... he can't bear with butterflies in his stomach. It feels weird.

He made a decision to have a boyfriend when he started to known Hong. His boyfriend's name is Hong and until now he didn't know what is his first name. He doesn't care at all. He feels like he known Hong for a very long time although they just knew each other last summer last year, at Tinder. Yep. He secretly created an account on it. Not without Yunho and Mingi's knowing.

He desired to meet Hong in real life. He doesn't care what he looks like. Ugly or not, old or not, he just wanna spend his entire life with this Hong. Maybe getting married with him.

Ah, he surely red when it comes to married. Because it something that serious in your life, getting married means you already give your heart and trust to the someone you love. You will eat together, talk together, sleep together, grow old together... He covered his face because it feels hot. 

Doesn't cared some people around him started to judge him now.

He took a deep breath, thinking if this things will gonna happen to him. And his mind were so many questions that always haunted him. He looked at his phone, still not having a single reply from the other. He grabbed his black helmet and walked to his motorcycle, and ride it fastly as he can to his favorite place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seonghwa being whipped


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm going to catch the intruders.." Hongjoong grab his big hoe and fertilizer, didn't forget his pikachu's scarf wrapped around his neck. Its almost 8 pm and he thinks that this is his perfect time to haunted the duck.

Yeosang at the corner with cactus on his hands, just staring him weirdly. "With that hoe? Seriously you wanna killed them? What if just a kid?"

"I'm not going to kill them with this hoe, I knew I have being blacklisted so shut up." 

Yeosang just rolled his eyes, annoyed. "So? What you gonna do with that?"

Hongjoong just smiled, evilly. "I'm planning to breed them."

"Oh god no you are joking aren't you?" Yeosang knitted his eyebrows, can't believe what did he just heard.

"Nope. I'm hundred percent serious. Look at my demonic face. It's serious isn't?" 

"No. You look more like a duck."

Wooyoung came nowhere, passed to Yeosang and running to the elder. "hyung I wanna follow—"

"No Woo you better just sit here watching tv or what. I wanna faced those intruders with my own hands. So don't." 

The younger just stared at him with a confused look, actually confused what the elder actually said. "I didn't say wanna follow you haunting or what. I mean, LOOK!!" He pointed his phone on his hand at him, excited. "I wanna follow this dude. His name is Jimin and he was so hot as fuck and he so lovely mochi and uhumpmhp!!"

Yeosang had to hold his laugh before it explodes.

"Just shut up. Do whatever you want. Bitch." He said with gritted teeth and slammed the door shop, shockingly the spider at the corner. Wooyoung with his confused look again, turned his head to Yeosang.

"What did I do?"

"I don't know. I can feel he's gonna blacklisted his name twice." He said steadily and petting his mini cactus. 

"Did you say twice? Like that TWICE??" Wooyoung running to him and started to jumping happily and Yeosang didn't ready to run.

"No no no not that TWICE—"

"OH MY GOD YOU LIKE TWICE!!! Who's your bias hyung tell me tell me!! Mine is Sunmi!"

Yeosang startes to feel dizzy from Wooyoung shaking his body, didn't expected to happen like this. "Lord save me already."

🍃

"54, 55. Yes, not less and two are still not bloom yet. Don't worry baby daddy gonna take care of you tonight from those ducks.." He whispered while his fingers tenderly touch the flowers, smiling like a proud daddy. He sniffing one last time before he stand up to get some water.

"Wait here daddy wanna grab some water for you. No no no don't cry baby shh daddy will return as fast as I maybe can. Yeah baby I'm promised so be a good boy don't ya?" He now mumbling in front of confused flower, gladly there's no one around here, if not he's gonna be viral at the same time. You know, social media thingys.

He jogged around the park to find at least a water tap to refill his empty bottlebottle, but sadly he found nothing, just a mini lake at the corner of the park. It's too far from his mini garden but he doesn't have any choice. The shop were also double too far and he might got lost if he went to the shop just to get water. So he just walked to the lake and crouched down, opened the cap bottle and sighed.

"God please don't let alligator annyeonghaseyo to me now. At least I wanna get married before i die.." He paused at his last words, when his mouth slipped the word married.

He suddenly remembered about Hwa. His imaginary boyfriend.

How could he forgot about him? Well he do remember him this morning but because of he is a workaholic person, his mind just thinking about flower flower and Wooyoung. 'Cus that kid always make a trouble and never let him sit peaceful.

His hands try to fished his pocket to find his phone but its none. He maybe left it at the shop.

"Fuck where is it? Ugh.." He grabbed his empty water and run as fast as he could to his mini garden to grab his stuffs. But unfortunately he stopped when he saw somebody crouching in front of his flower.

Its a guy, probably tall than him.

American guy maybe.

No no its Vietnamese guy.

He wearing helmet. A black helmet.

And he plucked the flower.

Oh no—

"WHAT THE DUCK BROO??! HEY HEY YOU!!!" He shouted and walk faster to the mysterious guy, thay shocked at the sudden voice. He just stay still watching him walked to him, waiting him to step on him? He can't see Hongjoong's face clearly because its dark. And forgot to mentioned Hongjoong wearing his cap and his face covered with it.

"What?"

Hongjoong stood in front of him, knitted his eyebrows. "What? You say WHAT??!" He grabbed his jacket and bring him up,he put so much struggle to make that guy standing on his feet. "You plucked my flower, man. MY FLOWER!!!"

That guy just stiffed, he confused actually. Until he realized what did Hongjoong means.

"Oh.. You mean... This UGLY flower? Damn you should put something like... I don't know maybe some hair conditioner? Cus it smells sucks." The helmet guy spitted back and laughed sarcastically, he can feel the tightens grip on his jacket.

"Are you extremely fucking sure what did you say? 'Cus it seems like you're really satisfied with your life now and ready to die... In my hands." 

The helmet guy snorted and smirk behind his mask. His eyes darted at the small hands in front of him. "Wow. So cute. Lemme see how can your tiny hands can choke me until I'm..." He scooted closer to hongjoong's ear making him shuddered. "Moaning deliciously on you." 

Hongjoong suddenly loosen his grip and step away, his heart were beating so fast. He maybe can't see his face but he surely were smirking on him or maybe licking his lips just now.

"Why? Don't you wanna choke me? Daddy~?" 

"F-Fuck off!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna edit soon


	6. Chapter 6

Hongjoong slammed his bedroom door, his breath were still uncontrollably after running from the park. He rested his back and slide down onto the floor, feeling exhausted yet thrilled at the same time.

He hugged himself on the floor, his mind were still not stabled for what happened just before, until his mind wandering about the helmet guy. 

It is not because of dirty talk from him. His words saying his flower were ugly enough getting his nerves boiled but traumatized. He tried to convinced himself not to worry but he can't help himself. He getting more anxiety and didn't know how to calm his fuck down.

His phone ringing make him jolted at his place, he rushed onto his bed and grab it, stared at the screen when Yeosang's name on it. His shaking thumbs slide the green and put the device on his ear.

"H-Hello?"

**"Where are you? Still at the park? Wanna me to fetch you?"**

Hongjoong sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm.. At house now. S-Sorry.."

Yeosang at the other line just silence, he knew there's something happen to the elder. **"Are you okay?"**

"N-No... I mean yes I-I'm fine. Just... closed the shop I wanna rest. Go home safely, okay?"

**"Oh.. Oka-"**

Hongjoong hung up and threw his phone away from him. He grabbed his pillow and inhaled on it, try to calm down himself from being anxious more. He closed his eyes slowly, until he was in deep sleep, before a sudden notification pop up on his screen.

**[Hwa.43]**   
_Are u ok?  
Sleep well ❤_

🍃

Yeosang knocked the elder's room, but no response was heard. He stared at the doorknob and twisted it, he opened slowly and peeked behind the door searching Hongjoong that still sleeping on his bed. It's almost 9 o'clock and the shop should be open now.

He entered the room and walk closely to the bed, watching Hongjoong's face, so calm and peaceful. He look at his side, found his phone and grab it. He charged it on the table besides him and planned to wake him up.

"Hey. Hyung. Wake up." He called softly not to startled the elder but still got no response from him. He put his hand on his forehead, he shocked when he felt hot and he can feel some sweat dripping on it too.

He heard some mumbling came out from Hongjoong's mouth, that almost didn't hear.

"Do you need something? Hyung? Y-You got your fever!"

"H-Hwa.."

Yeosang stood on his spot, clueless. Did he mentioned something?

The bedroom door suddenly opened, revealed Wooyoung with his waffle on his hand. "Hey, hyung where are yo- oh.." Yeosang furiously turned his head, watching Wooyoung stood at the door. "What?"

"Get me first aid kit at the kitchen."

"Huh? Who's sick?"

"Hongjoong. Faster."

Wooyoung nodded furiously and run to their kitchen to grab their first aid kit. 

"Hwa.."

Yeosang faced him again, more much worried because he still can't stop mumbling and the word 'Hwa' always came out. He wondered what is he talking about.

Or maybe, who is this Hwa?

His thoughts were interrupted when Wooyoung barging into the room with first aid kit and a bowl of water with mini towel.

"Here, hyung. I bought some water too."

"Thanks Woo." He grabbed the bowl and sinking the towel into it and twisted it, fold it carefully and put it on Hongjoong's forehead. Hongjoong squirmed at the sudden cold and slowly opened his eyes, wandering at first until his eyes darted on them, smiling when he saw Yeosang and Wooyoung besides him.

"Hey, w-why with that s-stupid face? You guys are so ugly hehe."

🍃

"Its okay, hyung. I can take care of the shop!" Wooyoung beamed with full of trust and Hongjoong suddenly feared of that.

"You open them alone? No Woo I don't trust you. Just let it closed for today, okay?"

"I didn't say I'm going to open it alone. Yeosang hyung will come too."

"Wait what?" Hongjoong turned his head staring at blankly Yeosang.

Yeosang besides him just sighed. "Yes, hyung. We have some customers will come to get their reservation. We can't close the shop today. We promised them."

"B-But.. What about me?"

"Don't be a baby you're old enough to take care of yourself. I did make you some soup and tea at the kitchen and DO NOT skip your meds. I mean it."

Hongjoong turned his faced back at the pouty Wooyoung and grab his hands. "Please stay with me Woo, it's okay if you skipped your work I promise I'll not cut your salary and... and.. I-I'll give you a bonus!" 

Wooyoung started to feel guilty and nervously.

"Uhm—"

"He can't. We have so much work we left at the shop. I need his help." He glanced at the mini clock at the nighstand and sighed. "Yup. Time to go. Come on, Woo you sure don't wanna make your 'favorite' one misses you." Yeosang get up from the bed and walk to the door. 

"What? Favorite? Woo what was tha—"

"Sorry hyung gotta go. If you want anything, just call me or him. Okay? Bye love you muah!" He planted a quick kiss on Hongjoong's cheek and run away, getting Yeosang at the main door.

"Whatta freak." He whispered while his hand swipe harshly at the wet kiss and little bit glossy eww, and laying down on his bed, feeling tired and decided to take a short nap. But he suddenly jolts up when he remembered something.

He grabbed his phone and unlock it, he found some notifications and messages, mostly from Hwa. He quickly opened it and read all the messages from that man. 

_Sleep well ❤_

"Oh god I'm sure he's gonna be mad.." He gulped and his shaky hands try to typing on the screen, with the simple short message.

**[HongHong_98]**   
_Im so soryy :(  
I love u 2  
Ples dont be mad :(_

Before he could close his phone for awhile, a sudden ring pop out.

**[Hwaa.43]**   
_Omg u alive  
R u oky?  
Imysm :(_

Hongjoong feels everything light from his head and smiled at his reply.

**[HongHong_98]**   
_Imyt :(  
Sory for not replying all ur txt_

**[Hwaa.43]**   
_No no its oky  
As long as u reply my msgs :)  
Hv u eaten?_

"How am I deserved you as a cute bean, Hwa.." He whispered and close his eyes for a moment, his heart were beating so fast.

**[HongHong_98]**   
_No, im not kinda hungry  
My heads hurt_

**[Hwaa.43]**   
_Wat? U banged ur head?_

**[HongHong_98]**  
 _No silly_ 😂  
 _I hv a fever_ 😟

**[Hwaa.43]**   
_Shit  
R u oky? u alone?  
Hv u eaten ur meds?  
Did u showered yet?  
Gws baby :(  
I wish i could be there for u :((_

Hongjoong smiled at the cheesy text that makes his heart blooming like crazy.

**[HongHong_98]**   
_Im fine_  
And yep im alone :(  
Wish u were here and kiss my pain :(( 

"What the fuck did I do oh my god I'm cringed as fuck.." He muttered at his pillow, he feels so cringed but feels nice at the same time. He just let himself being clingy and he knew his Hwa really love it.

Well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday seonghwa


End file.
